Macross 15th Anniversary
is Macross' 15th anniversary event which had an anniversary concert Macross One Night Stand, Macross Dynamite 7, the release of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? (Game) for the Sega Saturn, a commemorative Laserdisc box set, and numerous merchandise tie-ins. Overview Macross 15th Anniversary is one of the series' first ambitious anniversary event. It saw the release of numerous tie-ins and merchandise spread throughout the year. The year was significant for the property, not only that it celebrated the 15th anniversary of Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series, but it had Macross One Night Stand, the first major crossover live concert. A major iconography in the anniversary is Lynn Minmay meeting Mylene Flare Jenius, where multiple promotional artwork featured the two idols together. The Macross 15th Anniversary singles collection, published by East West Japan, contained "Friends ~Jikuu wo Koete~" (translated as "Friends Crossing Time and Space") and "Angel's Paints" sung by both Mari Iijima and Tomo Sakurai, Mylene Flare Jenius voice actor.Music Tracklist for 15th Anniversary Album The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? (Game) for the Sega Saturn was also released on June 6, 1997, featuring a newly animated prologue to the film of the same name, and new cutscenes in CG that flesh out the film's story. Super Dimension Fortress Macross also saw a special anniversary box set release. The album for the radio drama Macross Generation was also released on April and May 1997, which featured a new single "Take Courage". It had a new story regarding a singing contest, and the legacy of Lynn Minmay was the focal point. Macross 7: Trash also saw two new volumes released in May and October 1997. The Macross Dynamite 7 OVA would also be released in December 18, 1997 and July 25, 1998. Major Releases *''Macross One Night Stand'' (Concert) *''Macross Dynamite 7'' (OVA) *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? (Game)'' (Game) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (Laserdisc Box Set) *''Macross Generation'' (Drama Album) Gallery 15thMinmayMylene.jpg|Anniversary art featuring a crossover of Lynn Minmay meeting Mylene Flare Jenius across space and time. 15thMacrossAlbum.jpg|The Macross 15th Anniversary singles collection was released by East West Japan on November 21, 1997. Cross-Over15.jpg|The back cover of the singles collection, with photos of Mari Iijima and Tomo Sakurai. 15thMinmayAlbum.jpg|Newtype issue for December 1997, featuring an ad for Lynn Minmay and Mylene Jenius' album, illustrated by Haruhiko Mikimoto. MOneNight.jpg|The key visual of Macross One-Night Stand, the anniversary crossover concert. AnimMacross15th.jpg|Animage, September 1997 issue, featuring an ad for the "B.G.I. Series Macross 15th Anniversary" CD-Rom software for Windows 95/98 and Macintosh. Illustration by Haruhiko Mikimoto. 15thAnniversary.jpg|The cover to a special anniversary software, jacket art by Haruhiko Mikimoto. 15AnniversaryDisc.jpg|The CD of the 15th anniversary program. LD15th.jpg|The cover to the 15th anniversary Laserdisc box of of Super Dimension Fortress Macross. 15thNew.jpg|The massive 15th anniversary Laserdisc box set. LD15th2.jpg|The Laserdisc box set contained at least a dozen discs due to the limited storage capacity of the format. AnimericaSpread.jpg|Animerica issue for June 1998, featuring a write-up of the series' 15th anniversary "Summer of Love". The article cites October 3, 1997 as the original airdate of the series and point of the celebration. Magazine15th.jpg|A magazine spread featuring an ad for the first part of Macross Dynamite 7. Basara15th.jpg|An illustration card of Basara Nekki. Mylene15th.jpg|An illustration card of Mylene Flare Jenius. MinmayToy3.jpg|A plastic model figure anniversary figure of Lynn Minmay in her outfit from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? released by Arii Plastic Model. MinmayToy1.jpg|Lynn Minmay figure in her outfit from Super Dimension Fortress Macross. StudentMinmay.jpg|Minmay as a student in Yokohama. HikaruFigure.jpg|Hikaru Ichijyo also received a plastic figure. MinmayToy2.jpg|What the Minmay anniversary figure looked like. MisaBikini.jpg|Misa Hayase in a bikini anniversary figure. All artwork by Haruhiko Mikimoto. Misa15th2.jpg|How Misa figure actually looked like. Manual15th.jpg|A manual of the plastic figure. MinmayTicket.jpg|The box art of the "Yellow Submarine / Lynn Minmay 15th Kit”. Arii-15th-VF-1-1.jpg|A line up of Arii Plastic Model's anniversary figures. SEGAmacrossBACK.JPG|Catalogue for Macross' 15th anniversary commemorative toys and figures. Released by Big West and ACII in 1998. CardBackSEGA.JPG|A figure's cardboard front background. 15thAnniversaryMacross.jpg|An anniversary exclusive SDF-1 Macross hobby kit. References External Links *Macross 30th Anniversary Project Official Site Category:Anniversary Event Category:Live Events Category:Macross